


Irony

by MisterHix



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, truelife
Genre: Gen, Spooky, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterHix/pseuds/MisterHix
Summary: I wanted to write something scary and ended up scaring myself.





	Irony

Irony.  
I was trying to think of a story to write for a Creepypasta debut and I thought it would be pretty neat to base it on something that used to scare me as a child (totes original IKR) and what used to scare me more than anything was the walk home from my friends house at the top of the hill.  
It wasn't that far really only a few minutes walk if that but to a five year old living in the northern hemisphere when it got dark real early the tall trees and streetlights didn't seem that friendly.  
The worst part though, the part that I used to always run past as fast as I possibly could was a house on the corner with a large back garden and a red brick arched entrance to it at the side of the house that you could see through a gap in the trees just as you passed.  
That arch always freaked me out in the dark and I often refused to even look at it after sundown.

So I came up with the idea of a shadowy figure in the archway that I would talk about seeing and how scared I was as a child seeing it. Get a chill and sense a menacing aura and all that noise.  
The idea was to use something I was genuinely afraid of and spice it up with some easily identifiable ghostly figure or Shadowman and keep it nice and simple. Just another kid who saw a ghost and never went back there again.

Except I really did go back. Thinking about this reminded me of that. I took a walk around my old neighbourhood after I finished college and when I passed that house on the alley corner I stopped and deliberately looked right at the archway at the side of the house.  
I must have looked like a real weirdo, an adult attempting to stare down an old fear in broad daylight. Of course nothing happened, I didn't even get approached by a nosy neighbour who offered me some wisdom or insight into a murder or mysterious death to do with the house.  
I just stood there and felt pretty foolish so I decided to go back after sundown.  
It made sense to me that I should do it again at night, just to be sure about me being over it and know for certain that the archway was just an archway and I could bury this "ghost" for want of a better word. Sensible right?

It was still scary, I was still that scared child staring into the dark archway that lead into the back garden and it was terrifying.  
I had this feeling that it was looking at me. I think I always felt that. Like I was running past it under the streetlights because I didn't want it to notice me and here I was, standing right there in the orange electric glow of the street all but declaring myself to this symbol of my childhood fears.  
I wish I could say that I saw something, some shadow that moved and now I know that monsters are real, that I can bury myself in idols and rituals to protect myself and take action but I didn't. Nothing jumped out at me and aside from the waving of trees in the wind. It was completely normal.  
Everything but me was normal. I couldn't and still can't shake that feeling that when the sun goes down there is something wrong about that archway. I got no closure at all from this experience in fact I think I might be more scared now. Not specifically of the archway it's grown into something worse.  
The power that this place had over me is stronger now and even after I moved far away and haven't laid eyes on it in years, almost a decade now that I think on it, I'm still scared of that place and I am forced to wonder if there is anything genuinely malevolent about that archway leading into the back garden or whether it was mine own active imagination.  
I can only confirm that even as I write this now, my fear is very real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
